Key Of Heart
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Kibum tersenyum sangat bahagia. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Namja yang baru saja menjadi Namjachingunya itu. Akhirnya perasaannya tak berakhir dengan sia – sia. Donghae membalas perasaan-nya dan itu sudah sangat membuatnya sangat bahagia. KIHAE / BL / DLDR / Review Please :3 Chapter 7 UPDATE! END? Temukan sendiri jawabannya XD *ditabok
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

.

.

.

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deringan suara piano yang sangat merdu dan menenangkan hati terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Jari – jari lentik milik Namja manis itu bergerak dengan pelan dan perlahan namun mampu memperlihatkan keindahan yang dibuat olehnya. Wajah manisnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman yang seakan tak akan pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Namja itu bernama Lee Donghae. Saat ini ia terlihat sangat senang memainkan deretan – deretan not yang memang sedikit rumit di ruang ekstra kulikuler disekolahnya. Jari – jari kurusnya tak henti – henti membuat nada rumit itu menjadi sesuatu yang enak didengar serta meyejuk–kan hati.

Lee Donghae. Namja tujuh belas tahun itu memang sudah mahir memainkan alat musik yang berukuran lumayan besar itu. Cita – cita adalah menjadi seorang pemain piano yang terkenal serta menjadi penyanyi yang tak kalah terkenal pula. Dengan modal bakat dan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan hati saat ia sedang bernyanyi. Ia cukup percaya diri.

Apalagi, saat ini ia tak sendiri dalam menggapai cita – citanya yang setinggi langit itu. Sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Kibum, juga ikut serta untuk mendukung cita – cita Donghae yang menurutnya memang sangat spektakuler itu.

Wajah tampannya kini terlihat sangat konsentrasi mengerjakan sesuatu di sofa, di sudut ruangan. Jari – jari kurusnya sibuk menggores – gores kertas yang berisikan deretan nada – nada yang akan menjadi lantunan melodi yang begitu indah. Sesekali Kibum memutar – mutar pensil yang ada dijari – jarinya. Kemudian menggoreskan (lagi) beberapa coretan pada kertas berwarna putih itu.

Senyum ceria terukir di wajah tampannya saat ia menemukan nada serta lirik yang menurutnya pas untuk lagu yang akan dibuatnya. Mata besarnya yang indah seakan terus bersinar saat ia memandangi hasil karyanya yang akan diberikan kepada Donghae.

Namja tampan itu mempunyai cita – cita yang tak jauh dari Donghae. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi pengarang lagu dengan karyanya dan memberikan lagu – lagu ciptaannya kepada calon artis yang sangat berbakat, seperti Donghae.

Mereka berdua sudah berencana saat mereka telah mencanpai impian mereka, mereka akan bekerja sama sehingga menciptakan sebuah karya yang akan selalu diingat oleh semua orang. Kibum sebagi penulis lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Donghae. Dan ia berharap hanya Donghae yang akan menyanyikan semua lagu ciptaannya kelak.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae, ia ingin sekali menyanyikan serangkaian kata yang membentuk sebuah nada yang bermakna. Lagu. Dan itu adalah karya ciptaan Kibum. Hanya lagu Kibum yang ingin dinyanyikannya. Tak perlu lagu orang lain, cukup Kibum. Karena ia percaya Kibum adalah Namja yang sangat berbakat saat ia sudah menyusun deretan – deretan kata yang akan menjadi kalimat yang sangat indah dan bermakna.

**.**

* * *

—**KIHAE—**

* * *

**.**

"Bummie, kau sedang membuat apa...?" tanya Donghae saat ia sudah selesai dengan permainan pianonya yang sangat indah. Kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki – kaki kurusnya ke tempat Kibum yang terlihat sangat sibuk dan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kertas dan pensilnya.

"Ani... Kau duduk saja Hae, nanti jika sudah selesai aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu..." Jawab Kibum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya. Jari – jari kurusnya masih saja bergerak dengan indah di atas kertas itu.

"Aishh... Kau selalu begitu..." Kata Donghae sambuil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang putih bersih, menampakkan wajahnya yang imut dan sangat manis. Sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang menggerutu lucu seperti itu.

Suasana yang tadi hening digantinkan dengan dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Donghae. Lagi. Ia sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan Namja berwajah dingin namun tampan itu. Selalu sajam Kibum merahasiakan sesuatu dari Donghae. Padahal Donghae merasa sangat penasaran. Kibum–pun tau betul jika Donghae sangat tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Akibatnya Donghae akan menggerutu tak jelas seperti tadi.

Dari pada Donghae bergelut dengan sedikit kekesalannya, ia segera memutuskan segera kembali memainkan piano itu dengan jari – jarinya yang kurus. Dengan begini, saat ia memainkan lagu yang disukainya, ia akan segera melupakan kekesalannnya.

Cara inilah yang selalu digunakan Donghae saat ia merasa sedih, kesal dan marah. Dengan memainkan deretan – deretan nada itu, ia merasa beban yang dirasakannya itu menghilang dengan nada yang terdengar sangat indah dan penuh penghayatan.

Hampir sama dengan Kibum. Namja itu juga melakukan hal yang hampir sama dengan Donghae. Bedanya, jika Donghae yang sedang sedih, kesal ataupun marah, ia akan memainkan piano dan bernyayi dengan penuh emosi, sehingga perasaan yang dirasakannya tadi akan menghilang. Sedangkan Kibum tidak melakukan itu. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu sendiri jika kesal, sedih ataupun marah, dan kemudian ia akan meluapkan perasaanya tadi dalam kata – kata yang ia rangkaai menjadi lantunan lagu yang sangat indah.

**.**

* * *

—**KIHAE—**

* * *

**.**

"Hae..." Kibum memanggil Donghae yang sedang sibuk menggerakkan jari – jari lurusnya diatas piano. Dan itu membuat Kibum yang terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya tersenyum simpul namun manis saat ia melihat dan mendengarkan permainan yang luar biasanya indahnya dari sahabatnya Donghae. Yang sebenarnya ia anggap lebih dari sahabat.

"Ne..." jawab Donghae sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kibum yang masih duduk di sofa, di sudut ruangan. Kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Namja tampan itu.

Kibum juga tersenyum tak kalah manisnya dengan Donghae. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Donghae di depan piano. "Aku ingin kau memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu ini..." Ucap Kibum, kemudian menyerahlan kertas yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatian Kibum dan yang membuat Donghae sangat penasaran. Dan ternyata itu adalah Lagu.

"Coba aku lihat sebentar.." Donghae segera mengabil kertas itu dari tangan Kibum. Kemudian memandanginya dengan seksama dan sedikit melantukan lirik – lirik yang tertulis dikertas berwarna putih itu.

"Oke.. Aku akan memainkannya. " kata Donghae kemudian tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

"Ne.. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik.." bakas Kibum sambil tersnyum pula. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya semula. Sofa. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya saat ia mulai mendengar lagunya di mainkan dan dinyanyikan oleh Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gunugurado jalmotggi wuh buhrin Danchu hana chuhrum

Utgal lyuh buhri nun nal itgehjo

it sut jiman sol jik Han ma um weh myun han duh

Muluh juh ganun dwit mo soop Bomyuh ahmoo mal halsoo upsuhjo

Donghae terus saja memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan indah. Membuat Kim Kibum yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan khusuk, tersenyum sangat bahagia, karena Donghae dapat menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik dan penuh penghayatan. Seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, Donghae memang seorang yang sangat berbakat saat ia memainkan atau menyanyikan deretan – deratan nada itu.

Jigum e dero jun hago shipuh Jamgyuh itdun maum ehyul sweh ga

E gasum sokeh bitnago itsuh yo

Duh wook gang hage jikigo shipuh

Sel soodo upshi man eun chuwukulE uh joogo itnun e room eun

Donghae sendiri juga tak kalah senangnya dengan Kibum. Sejak ia memulai memainkan lagu itu, kemudian menyanyikannya. Senyum manis terus saja terukir diwajah manisnya. Lagu itu benar – benar lagu yang sangat indah untuk di mainkan maupun untuk didengar. Kibum benar – benar Namja yang sangat berharga, tak salah ia mempercayai kibum. Serta membiarkan dirinya menyukai Namja tampan itu.

Just a Key of Heart

I belive love to heart

Mian hadago e yagi handa Myun al soo it suhdo

Honja suh mal hal soon upgehjo

Gu dero jigum nawah gattun Senggak hago itnun guh jo

Un myung e woo ril buru nika

Mereka benar – benar terhanyut dengan keindahan lagu yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Pergerakan jari – jari itu terus membentuk nada yang begitu indah serta pergerakan mulut dengan senyuman yang menyembanga di mulutnya itu menambah keindahan dari lagu itu.

Gude rul hyanghae gahnun kul

E gasum sokeh bit nago it suh yo

Nunul gamunche, gido halkke Yo

Doogun guhrinun e maum modoo

Gude eh gaejunhae jidorok

Woo yunhee gude mannan kijukdo e

Sesanghae taeuh nana uy mido

Juhmada suhro gasumhae saeginche

Mang sullim upshi jap atdun

Gudewa naman uy jakeun yaeghee nun

Kutnaji anke hago shipuh

Just the Key of Heart

Bahkan lagi itu tak hanya dinikmati oleh Donghae dan Kibum. Beberapa Namja dan Yeoja juga sedang terhanyut saat mendengar betapa indahnya lagu itu, diluar kelas. Beberapa dari mereka mengintip siapa yang memainkan lagu indah yang sangat menyentuh hati itu. Beberapa juga terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lagu dengan seksama.

Saat lantunan lagu itu telah selesai Donghae mainkan. Ia mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan dari Kibum serta senyum yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Tak hanya itu saja, Kibum juga memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dan sebuah ciuaman manis di kedua pipi Donghae. Yang sukses membuat wajah Donghae menjadi semerah kepiting rebua dan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Kibum ditelinga Donghae.

"Saranghae Lee Donghae" katanya lagi. "Jeongmal Saranghaeyo..." Kibum segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Kemudian meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Maukah kau menjadi Namjachinguku, Lee Donghae..." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis kepada Donghae yang sejak tadi tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya baru saja. Mimpikah ia? Benarkah Kibum menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Benarkah Kibum mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA" suara teriakan itu membuyarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara itu. Dilihatnya teman – teman yang sedang tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan Kibum dan Donghae.

"Bagaimana Hae..." Kata Kibum lagi. Donghae segera memandang Kibum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias. Jangan lupa dengan senyumnya yang terukir dengan sangat indah.

"Ne Bummie. Aku mau. Saranghae..." Ucap Donghae malu – malu.

Kibum tersenyum sangat bahagia. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Namja yang baru saja menjadi Namjachingunya itu. Akhirnya perasaannya tak berakhir dengan sia – sia. Donghae membalas perasaanya dan itu sudah sangat membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Semoga semua berjalan dengan baik dan semoga mereka berdua hidup bahagia dan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini menjadi impian mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

HAHAHA HALLO HALLO, kita berjumpa lagi :3

Annyeonghaseyo.,.

Saya membawa KIHAE kali ini, terinspirasi dari MV BoA – Key Of Heart

Cuma terinspirasi ya, jadi jalan ceritanya beda dari cerita MV aslinya XD

Btw, siapa yang tak sabar untuk menanti Tanggal 1 besok? XD

#SEXYFREEANDSINGLE XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat dan memutuskan mengubah hubungan itu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berbagai keadaan telah mereka lalui bersama selama sebulan ini. Berdeba dengan saat mereka hanya sepasang sahabat. Dulu saat mereka sahabat dan ketika sedang berjalan bersama mereka hanya akan mengobrol dan saling bercanda saja. Namu sekarang, kemanapun mereka pergi pasti tak luput dari tangan mereka berdua yang saling menggenggam dengan sangat erat. Orang – orang yang melihat mereka juga ikut berbahagia saat melihat pasangan kekasih itu tertawa bahagia.

Mereka semua tau, bahwa Kibum dan Donghae memang sangat cocok, apalagi mereka memang sudah dekat sejak kecil dan selalu bersama. Sudah sejak lama mereka –teman – teman Kibum dan Donghae– menginginkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang akan menjaga satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan keinginan mereka.

"Kibummie, kenapa teman – teman kita selalu saja menggoda kita jika sedang bersama, aku kan jadi malu..." Ucap Donghae sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Yang terlihat sangat lucu dan manis dimata Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum singkat, kemudian ia menghadap wajah Donghae dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Donghae yang sangat menggoda itu, membuat wajah Donghae menjadi merah seketika.

"Itu artinya mereka senang saat melihat kita bersama Hae Chagi. Mereka pasti menganggap kita pasangan yang paling serasi di sekolah. " jelas Kibum masih sambil memasang senyum yang sangat di sukai oleh seorang Kim –ehh– Lee Donghae. Kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan sedikit possevie.

"Tapi aku malu Bummie..." kata Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat lebih imut dan sangat menggoda. Tak sadarkah kau Lee Donghae bahwa kebiasaanmu yang suka menggembungkan kedua pipimu itu sudah membangunkan singa dingin yang sedang menatapmu dan segera ingin melahapmu.

Kibum memandang Donghae dengan tatapan —jangan melakukan kebiasaan itu membuatku sangat tidak tahan atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang, ditempat ini dan dihadapan banyak orang—.

Donghae yang merasa tatapn Kibum menjadi sedikit errr— mesum, kemudian mengempiskan pipinya dan sedikit menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat kuatir Kibum akan melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak dan ditempat umus seperti sekatang. ANDWE. Pasti sangat memalukan.

"EHEM... Kibummie sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang atau sesutau yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi..." Kata Donghae dan segera menarik tangan Kibum meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan Kibum, ia masih sibuk memandangi punggung Donghae, kemudian turun ke pinggang dan ke pan...

"YA, jangan memalun saja..." Suara lengkingan Donghae membangunkan Kibum yang sedang berimajinasi dengan hal yang tidak – tidak. Untung saja Donghae berteriak. Jika tidak? Kau pula yang akan menerima konsekuensinya Lee Donghae.

"Ah ne... " jawab Kibum sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kemudian menyamai langkah Donghae dan kembali memegang tangan Donghae dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kajja, kita kerumahku dulu. Tadi pagi Umma bilang akan memasakan makana yang sangat enak untuk kita berdua. Umma bilang ia juga ingin membicarakan sesutau kepada kita. Bikin penasaran" kata Donghae panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"NE Kajja. Aku ingin segera menikmati masakan Lee Ahjumma" jawab Kibum. Kemudian berjalan dengan tangan yang masih saling mengait satu sama lain dengan sedikit cepat.

Sebenarnya Kibum juga penasaran, apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Umma Donghae kepada mereka berdua. Tapi biarlah nanti juga tau, toh sebenatar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah Donghae.

.

.

.

"Nah selamat makan semua..." Donghae berteriak dengan sangat gembira. Ia sangat senag saat ini. Akhirnya Donghae bisa makan enak setelah sekian lama tak makan makanan enak. Didepannya kini tersaji berbagai masakan yang sangat enak – enak dan tentu saja semua masakan itu adalah makanan yang sangat disukai Donghae dan Kibum.

Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Ia memandang berbagai makanan itu dengan wajah yang berbinar – binar. Tak sabar rasanya ingin menikmati satu persatu makanan itu. Terimakasih kepada Lee Ahjumma yang memasakkan semua makanan lezat itu.

"Ne selamat makan..." kata Kibum dan Lee Ahjumma hampir bersamaan.

Dengan segera kedua Namja itu segera mengambil bagian dari setiap masakan yang tersaji di depan mereka itu. Mulai dari Kimchi, ikan bakar, ayam goreng, sup panas dan pedas, berbagai lalapan dan minuman. Membuat Ibu dari Lee Donghae itu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya karena melihat kelakuan lucu kedua Namja itu.

"Kalian itu jika sudah menyangkut makanan pasti akan saling berebut..." ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Kibum dan Donghae hanya nyenyir saja sejak tadi.

Sekitar setengah jam lebih, semua makanan itu telah habis tanpa sisa dan pelaku utanyanya adalah Donghae dan Kibum.

Setelah mereka melahp habis semua makanan itu, mereka memutuskan menuju ke ruang tamu dan sedikit berbincang – bincang. Apa lagi saat ini Nyonya Lee seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ne Umma, apa yang ingin Umma katapan kepada kami..." Donghae memulai pembicaraan. Rasa penasarannya sudah hampir sampai puncak dan ingin segera mengetahui apa yang hendak Umma bicarakan.

"Begini, kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, kalian juga selalu bersama – sama" kata Nyonya Lee. Kibum dan Donghae mengangguk setuju. Memang benar apa yang dikatan Nyinya Lee tadi, dan sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun pasti mereka ingat.

"Apa lagi kalian saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih..." mereka berdua menganggung kompak lagi.

"Kemarin Umma sudah membicarakan dengan Umma Kibum tentang hubungan kalian..." jeda Nyonya Lee dan benar – benar membuat mereka sangat penasaran. "Dan kami memutuskan untuk segera menikahkan kalian berdua" lanjutnya.

"MWO~~~" kaget mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat terkejut seperti itu? Apakalian tak ingin menikah?" kata Nyonya Lee sambil memandang kedua Namaja itu heran.

"Aniyo Umma, tapi kami masih sekolah? Apa boleh kami menikah sebelum lulus sekolah?" kata Donghae sekaligus bertanya kepada Nyonya Lee.

"Tenang saja, Sebentar lagi kalian kan akan lulus, jadi tidak masalah, lagi pula Umma tak mau kalian berpisah, Umma hanya akan mempercayakan–mu pada Kibum, Chagi... Oleh karena itu kalian berdua harus segera menikah. Dan Umma Kibum juga sudah setuju..." jawab Nyonya Lee panjang lebar.

"Aniyo Ahjumma, tentu saja aku mau menikahi Donghae dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya. Tapi apa benar tidak apa – apa? Selain itu aku belum bekerja dan dari mana kami mendapatkan Uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anak kami kelak" kata Kibum bijaksana. Tak ingin dipungkiri, ia memang senang jika ia akan segera menikah dengan Donghae, tapi bagaimanapun ia belum bekerja, dan bagaimana caranya ia akan memenuhi kebutuhuan rumah tangganya jika ia belum bekerja.

"Umma tau kau pasti akan berpikir jauh kedepan. Tapi tenag saja." Jawab seseorang dari pintu depan. Dan itu adalah Nyonya Kim. Ibu dari Kim Kibum. "Umma dan Lee Eonnie sudah memikirkan hal itu juga. Kau tak usah khawatir, kami akan membiyayai hidupmu dan Donghae sampai kalian lulus dari sekolah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak." Lanjutnya.

"Ne... Kalau begitu..." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lega. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh kedua Yeoja itu.

Bukannya ia tak mau, ia sangat senang malahan bisa menikah denga orang yang sangat di cintainya. Yaitu Kim Kibum. Tapi hal yang membuatnya menghela nafas panjang yaitu kelauan Kibum yang sangat err— mesum dan tak ingat tempat.

Ditempat umum saja kadang Kibum tanpa segan – segan akan meremas bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan keras. Apa lagi jika nanti mereka akan tinggal satu rumah dan tidur di satu kamar. Bisa – bisa tubuhnya akan sakit dan sulit berjalan. Ia yakin Kibum pasti akan melakukan hal – hal yang mesum setelah mereka menikah.

Apalagi saat ini Donghae dengan jelas melihat senyum MESUM dari bibir seksi Kibum. ANDWE.

"Kau dengar itu Chagi, kita akan segera menikah dan aku akan segera mendapatkanmu seutuhnya." Bisik Kibum sambil terus menyunggingkan semum mesum.

Donghae menelan ludahnya. Semoga calon suaminya itu tak akan berbuat macam – macam padanya. Semoga. Semoga.

"Umma, kapan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Kibum kepada Ummanya yang terlihat sedang sibuk berbincang – bincang dengan Umma Lee. Mulai saat ini Kibum harus memanggil Nyonya Lee dengan sebutan Umma begitu pula dengan Donghae. Harus memanggil Nyonya kim dengan sebutan Umma.

"Ahh. Sekitar dua minggu lagi. Umma dan Lee Eonnie yang akan menyiapakan semuanya. Kau dan Donghae–ah hanya tinggal menikah saja" jawab Nyonya Kim.

"Ne Umma..." jawab Kibum. Segera ia menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih dekat denga Donghae dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan yang sangat hangat. Donghae yang mendapatkan pelakukan yang mesra dari calon suaminya itu hanya bisa merona karena malu dan senang.

'Sungguh perhatian Kibum kepada Donghae. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat serasi...' batin Kedua Yeoja itu bersamaan. Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Kim.

"Saranghae Kim Donghae..." bisik Kibum ditelinga Donghae saat mereka masih saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Donghae merona mendengar Kibum memanggilnya Kim, bukan Lee. Yah, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim.

"Nado Saranghae Bummie..." jangan Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kibum tersenyum. Kemudian mencium Donghae dengan mesra dan lembut tepat dibibirnya. Lembut, tak ada napasu diciuman itu, hanya ada cinta yang saling mereka salurkan.

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya kemudian memandang Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, maukah kau menikah denganku? Hidup bersama denga Kim Kibum dan mengandung anak dari Kim Kibum. Mau kah kau menjadi milik Kim Kibum seutuhnya dan mengganti margamu menjadi Kim Donghae? Maukah kau menemani setiap detik–ku dengan keberadaanmu dan anak – anak kita kelak? Maukah kau berbagi sedih, senang bersama? Maukah kau mencintai Kim Kibum selamanya? Would You Marry me?" Kata Kibum menatap lembut mata Donghae.

"Yes. I do, Kim Kibum…" Kata Donghae sembari menyungginggkan senyum terbaiknya.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir ranum kemerahan itu bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis(?) milik Donghae. Donghae sama sekali tak menolak, ia hanya diam. Seolah hanya begitulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kibum memperdalam lumatannya. Melumat bibir tipis(?) yang selalu ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi itu dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti sang pemilik bibir manis itu, Kim Donghae

Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya. Donghae mulai menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat bibir mereka yang saling bertempalan(?). Ia ikut membalas lumatan demi lumayan yang di berikan oleh Kibum. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

Tangan Kibum menekan tengkuk Donghae. Memintanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kibum akan selalu melindungi Donghae. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran untuknya berbagi. SELAMANYA.

Nyonya Lee dan Nyonya Kim tersenyuim bahagia melihat kedua putranya itu sudah tumbuh besar dan akan segera menikah. Mereka bersyukur dapat melihat kedua putanya itu tumbuh, menikah dan akan segera memberikan mereka cucu, sehingga kelak, jika mereka pergi, mereka pasti akan baik – baik saja.

'Yeobo... Apa aku melihat dari atas sana? Apa kau bahagia melihat anak kita dari sana? Anak kita sudah menjadi Namja dewasa. Dan anak kita akan segera menikah. Aku sangat senang Yeobo...' batin mereka berdua serta berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga semua akan berjalan dengan baik – baik saja.

Semoga mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan yang pasti mereka akan saling menyayangi selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

Special Thank Buat :

**dWoonHo : **Ne Update ^^ Gomawo udah mereview

**cloudyeye : **kekek ne ini bakan ada beberapa Chapter XD gomawo Udah mau merevie ne ^^

Guest(?) : Hallo Hallo Gues(?)-ssi Ini sudah lanjut :D gomawo udah mau mereview

Guest(?) : Hallo Hallo Gues(?)-ssi Ini sudah lanjut :D gomawo udah mau mereview

**isfa_id : **HIDUP KIHAE XD kekekek~~ Update Ne ^^ gomawo sudah merevie XD

**anniesah66** : ne, ini TBC XD chapter 2 Update, gomawo revienya

**Lullu48129 : **kekekek Gomawo ^^ Chapter 2 update

Park Je Hee a.k.a NaHaZa : hehhe ne masih ada kelanjutannya xD Gomawo

lee minji elf : Ne sudah lanjut ^^ gomawo ne

dew'yellow : Hallo Hallo Ini sudah lanjut :D gomawo udah mau mereview

**cloud3024 : **Masih tbc kok :3 Gomawo revienya

RistaMbum : kekekek~~~Thankyou :3 ini masih ada kelanjutan kok XD

** : eheheheh XD masih ada kelanjutannya kok xD gomawo revienya**

* * *

Gomawo udah mau Review :3 Yap, ini Update XD manis ya? Huwaaa Jongmal Gomawo :3

Ceritanya chapter depan mereka bakalan menikah XD

Konflik? nanti aja dah XD biarkan mereka berbahagia dulu ^^a\

maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit aneh XD mehahha

Mind To Review Again?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

KANGTEUK

MINWOOK

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki Kibum dan Donghae yang terdengar di sepanjang jalan itu, mereka saling mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain. Sudah tak terdengar lagi teriakan atau ucapan selamat dari teman – teman atau pun tetangga mereka bahkan guru – guru disekolah mereka. Kabar bahwa meraka akan segera menikah sudah tersebar dengan cepat. Dari tetangga ke tetangga dan teman ke teman. Dan mereka berdua mendapat sambutan yang meriah atas pernikahan mereka berdua yang akan datang. Tak ada seorang pun yang tak mendukung pernikahan antara Kibum dan Donghae. Semuanya, guru – guru di sekolah mereka, teman – teman dan tetangga mereka semua menyambut pernikahan itu dengan sangat antusias malah. Menganggap hal ini adalah suatu yang sangat membahagiakan karena kedua pasangan yang sangat tampak serasi itu akan segera mengikat janji satu sama lain.

Senyuman kedua Namja itu terukir dengan sangat jelas. Besok adalah hari yang dinanti – nanti oleh Kibum, Donghae dan semua orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Ya, besok merupakan hari dimana mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji dan mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhan, berjanji akan selalu bersama dan saling melindungi sampai kapanpun.

Setelah hampir selama dua minggu mereka semua sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan Kibum dan Donghae. Akhirnya besok akan terbayar semuanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari jalan raya. Mereka ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum akhirnya mereka akan terikat dalam suatu janji yang sangat sakral, yaitu pernikahan. Mereka ingin menikmati waktu terakhir mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selanjutnya mereka akan menjadi pasangan suami – istri bukan? Oleh karena itu biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkannya.

Mereka mendudukan diri didepan batu besar tak jauh dari sungai kecil yang mengalir. Air disungai itu sangat bening dan sama sekali tak ada limbah yang mengotori kesucian(?) dari sungai itu. Bahkan ikan – ikan yang terlihat berenang melawan aruspun seakan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Apalagi Matahari bersinar cerah, dan tak malu – malu menampakkan sinarnya. Burung – burung terdengar berkicauan dengan merdu diatas pohon, beberapa terbang dengan sangat anggun. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, menyebabkan dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya terbang menyebar kesembarang arah. Sebagian mendarat diatas permukaan air sungai, kemudian bergerak mengikuti arus. Awan putih bergerak secara perlahan, membuat suasana begitu tenang dan menyenangkan.

Salah seorang diantara mereka tampak sedang mengabadikan momen yang sangat indah ini dengan kamera kesayangan-nya, sambil sesekali tersenyum simpul saat melihat hasil karyanya. Kim Kibum. Pemuda yang sedang bermain – main dengan kameranya itu.

Yang menjadi Objeknya pemotretannya hanya terseyum simpul melihat Kibum dengan kameranya. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan, dirinya di foto oleh kekasihnya itu, bagus malahan, karena mereka akan mempunyai kenang – kenangan pada hari terakhir mereka berpacaran.

"Ayo kita photo berdua Chagiya..." ajak Kibum kemudian merangkul Donghae dengan sangat mesra. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Dan...

Jepret.

Mereka mengabadikan posisi itu dalam beberapa jepretan(?) photo dan pose lainnya. Senyum tulus terus saja terukir dengan indahnya di kedua wajah Namja itu.

"Lihat Bummie, kau terlihat sangat tanpan di foto ini" ucap Donghae sambil mengamati foto yang terlah mereka ambil beberapa saat lalu. Kibum tersenyum tulus. "Ne, kau juga sangat manis Hae Chagie..." bisikknya. Membuat Donghae merona. "Gomawo..."

"Hae lihat disana ada ikan terbang..." tunjuk Kibum ke sebrang sungai. Mau tak mau membuat Donghae mengalihkan dunianya(?) dari kamera di tangannya. Dengan cepat diambilnya kamera itu dari tangan Donghae oleh kibum, kemudian Kibum mengambil sesuatu dari kantong seragam sekolahnya.

"Bummie, mana ikan terbangnya..." protes Donghae saat ia tak menemukan ikan yang dimaksudkan oleh Kibum. Kibum tersenyum simpul. Tangannya yang tadi ada dikantong seragannya perlahan diangkatnya kemudian...

"Tarra..." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum tulus. Tangan kanannya memegang karena yag diarahkan kewajah Donghae. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu berwarna perak dan berbandul love yang didalamnya terpasang(?) tulisan KiHae.

Donghae kehabisan kata – kata. Ia terus memandang wajah Donghae dan kalung itu secara bergantian. Kalung itu sangat sederhana namun dilihat dari siapa yang memberikannya, kalung itu jadi sangat istimewa.

"Ini untukku Bummie?" kata Donghae saat ia telah menemukan kata – katanya kembali. Kemudian perlahan di ulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil kalung itu.

"Tentu saja Babby, dan aku juga memakai kalung yang sama dengamu... Lihat Ini..." kata Kibum. Kemudian mengeluarkan kalung yang sangat mirip yang telah terpasang di lehernya yang putih bersih. "Kau suka Hae?" tany Kibum penuh harap. Ia takut Donghae tak menyukai hadiah yang diberikan olehnya.

"Tentu, ini sangat indah Bummie, apalagi kita punya kalung yang sama persih Bummie... Gomawo. Saranghae..." kata Donghae sambil tersenyum bahagia kemudian memeluk tubuh Kibum yang memang lebih besar darinya.

"Ne Kim Donghae..." jawab Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Donghae dengan sangat sayang.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua bola mata mereka saling memandang. Kibum semakin mendekat. Kemudian menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir ranum kemerahan itu bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis(?) milik Donghae. Kemudian Kibum melumatnya perlahan begitu pula dengan Donghae, ia membalas ciuman dari Kibum.

"Mau aku pakaikan kalungnya?" tanya Kibum saat mereka telah melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

"Ne.. Tentu saja aku mau Bummie..." jawab Donghae. Kemudian menyerahkan kalung yang ada ditangannya kepada Kibum. Kibum dengan senang hati menerima kalung itu dan melepaskan pengait yang menyatukannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia memakaikannya di leher Donghae dan kalung itu terpasang di leher Donghae dengan sangat indah.

"Mari kita buat Janji" kata Kibum. "Kita akan selalu memakai kalung ini, kita tak akan melepaskan kalung ini apapun yang terjadi. "Yaksok" lanjut Kibum sambil mengangkat Jari kelilingnya.

"Yaksok" jawab Donghae kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kibum. Membuat sebuah janji dari hati mereka dan tanpa sedikit paksaan.

"Saranghae..."

Dan saling mencintai selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tanpa ada paksaan. Hanya mereka berdua, dari hati ke hati.

.

* * *

oOo KIHAE oOo

* * *

.

Namja bermarga Lee dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Kim itu kembali menghela napas. Ia terlihat sangat gugup sekarang. Sejak tadi ia mondar – mandir mengelilingi kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mengikat janji dengan Kibum dalam sebuah pernikahan. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuat Namja itu gugup. Ucapan janji seumur hidup dengan orang yang di cintainya, namun ia sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kali dan ia takut jika ia akan membuat kesalahan pada saat mengucapkan janji. Membuatnya semakin gugup.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali namja bernama Lee Donghae itu menghela napas. Hari ini adalah saatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. "Kenapa aku sangat gugup sekarang!" kata Donghae sambil memukul bantal, berharap dapat menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hae chagi~~~" terdengar suara melengking sang eomma. Dengan segera Donghae bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat bayangannya di cermin. Namja bermata hitam itu memakai jas berwarna putih, jas yang telah dipesan oleh Ummanya beberepa saat lalu untuk pernikahannya dengan Kibum.

Sekali lagi Donghae menghela napas. Mata hitamnya menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia harus siap dengan pernikahan ini, ia tak boleh gugup. Kibum telah menanti di gereja dan siap menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Donghae–ah" kembali Nyonya Lee memanggil putra tunggalnya itu.

"Fighting…" gumam Donghae lemah pada dirinya.

Dan disinilah Donghae berada. Di gereja, tepatnya di depan sang pendeta. Di sampingnya adalah Kibum yang sejak tadi memberikannya senyuman yang hangat hangat. Membuat hati Donghae menjadi lebih tenang. Kemudian Donghae balas memberikan senyum yang tak kalah hangatnya.

"Apakah kau, Kim Kibum, bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan terus bersamanya baik senang maupun duka hingga hayat memisah kalian?" kata Pendeta itu sambil memadang Kibum.

"Saya bersedia" jawab Kibum mantap dan tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikitpun.

Donghae sedikit membelalakkan matanya. KIbum menjawab sumpah itu dengan begitu tenang dan tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikitpun, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Berikutnya sang pendeta menatap Donghae dan kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama, "Apakah kau, Lee Donghae, bersedia menerima Kim Kibum sebagai pasangan hidupmu dan terus bersamanya baik senang maupun duka hingga hayat memisah kalian?"

Donghae mengangguk. Dan berkata, "Saya bersedia", dengan sedikit gugup.

Setelah acara pengucapan janji selesai, Kibum dan Donghae saling bertukar cincin, Kibum memakaikan cincin dijari manis Donghae, begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"Silahkan cium pasangan anda Kibum–ssi" pendeta memberi wewenang kepada Kibum untuk mencium istrinya, Kim Donghae.

Wajah Kibum mendekati wajah Donghae, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan disana tergambar dengan jelas bahwa tatapn mata itu adalah tatapan kebahagian. Donghae menutup kedua matanya dan bebera saat kemudian ia merasakan bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Tangan Kibum mulai melingkar di pinggang kecil Donghae dan menariknya berdekatan hingga perut mereka saling menempel.

Sedangkan tangan Kibum yang satunya menyentuh dagunya dan mendongakkannya sedikit. Dengan sangat perlahan Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Donghae dengan jelas dapat merasakan bibirnya menempel pada sesutau yang lembut dan hangat, walau ia menutup mata, tapi iya yaikin itu benda itu adalah bibir Kibum. Suaminya yang sah.

.

* * *

oOo KIHAE oOo

* * *

.

Acara pengucapan janji telah terlaksana dengan baik dan saat ini kedua Namja yang telah sah menjadi pasangan hidup itu sedang terlihat berbincang dengan beberapa temannya. Senyum kebahagiaan terus terukir di wajah mereka.

"Kibummie, tak ku sangka kau telah menjadi suami. Padahal kau lebih muda dari ku..." ucap Namja itu sambil merangkul Kibum. Park Jungsoo.

Kibum terkekeh pelah. "Ya. Jungsoo Hyung, begini – begini aku lebih dewasa darimu, oleh karena itu akulah yang lebih dulu menikah dan menjadi suami sah Kim Donghae..." jawab Kibum bangga.

"Aihs... Ya... Enak saja kau lebih dewasa dariku... Walaupun kau sudah menikah bukan berarti kau lebih dewasa dari pada aku..." protes Jungsoo itu sedikit tak terima. Donghae dan beberapa sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan suami dan temannya itu.

"Ne Hae–ah, kapan kalian akan berencana berbulan madu? Dekat – dekat ini atau setelah ujian berakhir?" tanya Namja lain yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Donghae tepat. Kim Youngwoon.

Sontak Donghae salah tingkah seketika saat ditanya pertanyaan itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, disatu sisi ia memang tak mengetahui kapan mereka akan berbulan madu dan disisi lain ia membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berbulan madu dengan suaminya.

Wajah Donghae sukses memerah seperti tomat yang sudah sangat matang.

"Mo.. Molla Hyung, kami belum merencanakannya..." jawab Donghae sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah itu.

"Hahahaha... Kau jangan malu seperti itu Chagiya... Biarkan mereka tau kapan kita akan membuat Kibum dan Donghae kecil" kata Kibum sambil merangkul Donghae mesra. Semua tertawa mendengar kata – kata Kibum yang dengan pedenya mengenai membuat KiHae Kecil. Membuat KiHae kecil berarti melakukan 'itu', kan? Donghae semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Lihat, Uri Donghae semakin merona, lihat wajah manisnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat... Aigo benar – benar sangat menggemaskan, aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi Donghae..." Goda Namja lain yang berdiri di samping Kibum. Lee Sungmin. Yang lainnya tertawa bahagia.

"Ya, jangan menggoda istriku..." kata Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae yang lebih pendek, dengan possesiv. Takut ada yang mengambil istrimu yang manis eoh?

"Arra.. Arra.. Tapi memang istrimu itu sangat menggemaskan, untung saja aku sudah mempunyai Wokkie, jadi aku sama sekali tak tergoda oleh wajah Istrimu itu" jawab Sungmin melirik Ryeowook kemudian menyeringai kearah Namja itu. Membuat Ryeowook otomatis memerah juga. Kemudian Sungmin kembali memandang pasangan baru Suami-Istri itu sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng – geleng saat melihat tingkah Kibum kepada Donghae. Possesiv juga Kim Kibum ternyata.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berbualan madu?" pertanyaan itu di tanyakan lagi, kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kim Ryeowook, yang berhasil menghilangkan rona merah karena digoda oleh Sungmin, Namjachingunya.

Kibum melihat sang penanya, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, kami belum memutuskan akan berbulan madu, mengingat sebentar lagi kita semua akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Mungkin setelah ujian, agar bulan madu nanti akan lebih lama dan tak berbeban dengan pelajaran, jadi kami bisa lebih konsentrasi saat membuat Kibum dan Donghae Kecil" jawab Kibum panjang lebar sambil menyengir lebar.

"Tapi apa kau yakin akan menunggu hingga saat kelulusan untuk melakukan itu dengan Donghae eoh?" Goda Youngwoon dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak..." jawab Kibum mantap sambil tersenyum yang tak kalah Mesum dengan Youngwoon. "Mana aku tahan menunggu hingga beberapa bulan untuk melakukan itu dengan Donghae Chagi..." lanjutnya sambil diberi tatapan tajam dari Donghae, karena telah membicarakan tentang itu tanpa malu. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapai tatapan tajam dari mata sang Istri.

"Aish kalian berdua benar – benar mesum. Lihat Donghae, wajahnya sampai memerah seperti udang rebus itu..." ucap Jungsoo sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi Kibum dan Youngwoon, Namjachingunya.

"Tenang haja Hyung. Donghae lebih manis kalau memerah seperti itu." Kata Kibum kemudian menciumi kedua pipi Donghae secara bertubi – tubi.

"Ya Kim Kibum. Hentikan menciumiku di depan umum, dasar Namja mesum..." Protes Donghae saat Kibum tak henti – hentinya menciumi kedua pipinya. Aigo, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki suami yang sangat mesum seperti ini. Tapi biar pun mesum ia tetap mencintai Kibum dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Ne Chagiya..." jawab Kibum dan mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir istrinya.

"Aish.. Mentang – mentang kalian sudah menikah, bukan berarti kalian bisa berbuat yang tidak – tidak didepan Umum. Apa lagi kau Kibummie. Hilangkan sifat mesum–mu itu. Aigoo..." Nasehat Jungsso. Dan hanya ditanggagi Kibum dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Biarkan saja Chagi, namanya juga pasangan baru, pasti ingin selalu bermesraan dan tak mengenal tempat dan waktu" kata Youngwoon kepada Namjachigunya, kemudian mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, Kau Youngwoonie, Kau juga sama mesumnya dengan Kibum, malah lebih parah" Kata Jungsoo. Kemudian menjitak kepada Youngwoon dengan pelan.

"Hehehe" Respon Yeongwoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Aishh, kau itu selalu mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan..." kata Jungsoo. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena hari semakin larut.." ajak Jungsoo kepada teman – temannya. Semua mengangguk.

"Nah Kim Kibum, Kim Donghae, sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian, semoga kalian bahagia dan akan selalu bersama dalam senang maupun duka..." Ucap Juungso sambil memeluk Kibum dan Donghae secara bergantian. "Dan untukmu Kim Kibum... Kau harus bisa menjaga istrimu dengan baik, jangan sampai ia sakit atau pun terluka... Arra..." Lanjut Jungsoo sambil memeperliahtakn sifat keibuannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Istriku dengan baik Hyung. Tak akan aku biarlkan Donghae menderita dan sakit sedikitpun..." Jawab Kibum mantap.

"Nah kami tunggu kabar baik kalian ne... Jangan lupa kalian membuat Kibum dan Donghae kecil..." Jungsoo sedikit menggoda mereka.

"Hahaha Tentu Hyung..."

"Nah kami permisi. Selamat malam..." Ucap Jungsoo lagi.

"Ne kami juga permisi Kibummie, Donghae–ah..." ujar Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Jangan lupa pake pelumas saat malam pertama Kibummie... Agar Donghae tak terlalu kesakitan saat kau merasukinya" Kata Youngwoon dari kejauhan dengan cengirannya yang sangat mesum.

"Ne Hyung... Gomawo sudah datang... Selamat malam..."

.

* * *

oOo KIHAE oOo

* * *

.

"Hae Chagi..." panggil Kibum sedikit manja kepada Donghae saat mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan di balkon kamar Kibum. Pesta baru saja berakhir dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mulai malam ini kedua Namja itu akan tidur di satu ranjang, di kamar yang sama. Baik dirumah Kibum maupun rumah Donghae, sampai mereka mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri. Dan membangaun keluarga kecilnya.

"Ne Bummie..." jawab Dongahe tersenyum dengan sikap manja Kibum kepadanya. Kemudian Kibum mencium bibir Donghae sekilas dan membuat wajah Donghae seketika memerah sempurna.

"Saranghae..." bisiknya ditelinag Donghae.

"Aku tau Bummie.. Nado Saranghae..." jawab Donghae dengan perasaan yang berbunga – bunga. Saat ini ia telah sah menjadi istri dari Namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan sekarang mereka akan saling memiliki satu sama lain selamanya.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae menutup kedua bola matanya dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium Kibum dengan penuh cinta. Cukup lama bibir mereka hanya menempel saja. Kemudian Kibum mulai melumat bibir Donghae secara lembut. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ada di antara kami. Tangannya mulai menekan tengkuk Donghae dengan lembut dan hati – hati, seolah tak ingin perbuatannya ini menyakiti namja yang telah dah menjadi istrinya itu. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungi Donghae dengan sepenuh hatinya. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran untuk berbagi. Memberinya segenap kekuatan yang ia punya untuk membantunya berdiri. Memberinya segala ketulusan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang dibutuhkannya dan seberapa besar ia sangat mencintai–nya.

"Hae... Apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Kibum saat mereka telah melepaskan ciuman tadi. Donghae tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang menurutnya, Kibum pun tahu pasti apa jawabannya walaupun Donghae tak menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja Bummie, mana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kim Kibum" Jawab Donghae mantap sambil menatap mata Kibum.

"Dan apakah kau yakin dengan rasa cinta yang aku rasakan kepadamu saat ini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada serius sambil menatap mata hitam Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu... Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu—" jawab Donghae pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun yang terdengar. Dan memang itu yang di lihat dari pancaran matanya.

"—Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kim Donghae..." ucap Kibum kemudian ia mulai mencium bibir Donghae lagi dengan sedikit ganas kali ini.

LEMON CUT!

LEMON CUT!

LEMON CUT!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

REPUBLISH! Oya, setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata ada bagian yang salah dan cukup fatal di fic diatas. Mungkin Reader juga menyadarinya dibagian mana, So, saya Edit dan memutuskan memPublish ulang xD

Hallo hallo, jumpa lagi dengan saya XD

terimakasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview Fic ini :3

MAAF ya lemonnya saya Cut, mengingat Fic ini ratenya T aja XD

tapi kalo saya ada waktu dan ide, mungkin bakalan saya buatin side storynya khusus buat lemonan mereka mehahahha XD

Oya, karena Chapter ini merupakan bagian yang paling saya sukai, jadi mohon review-nya ya, apa kalian sependapat dengan saya tau tidak XD

Chapter depan juga akan ada kejutan(?) jadi saya akan Update jika Review telah memenuhi target XD mehahahaha

kalo tidak bakalan saya UPDATE tapi LAMAAAAAAAAA BUANGET XDXDXD lol

Saya akan berusaha mengUpdate sekilat yang saya bisa XD eheheheheh

So Mind to REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari menyeruak melalui celah – celah sempit di korden jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Angin pagi yang sejuk berhembus dengan perlahan dan membuat korden jendela itu semakin terbuka. Membuat cahaya sang mentari tak segan – segan memasuki ruangan yang bercorak kebiruan itu. Menyinari setiap centi dari ruangan itu yang dapat dijangkaunya. Sinar itu terus bersinar seakan berjalan dan mecari sesuatu yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Dua anak manusia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, tidur, dengan saling berpelukan, walau sinar matahari yang memasuki ruangan itu seakan ingin membangunkan aktifitas mereka. Namun, sepertinya cahaya itu gagal. Mereka masih sibuk berlayar menyelusuri setiap jengkal lautan mimpi dalam tidur pulas mereka. Mencari kesenangan – kesenangan dalam tidur lelap mereka.

Sepertinya akan sedekit lama saat melabuhkan kapal itu hingga mereka berdua membuka matanya. Mengingat apa yang telah mereka berbuat tadi malam hingga menjelang pagi tadi. Setelah acara sakral dan ritual menandakan sebagai kepemilikan yang seutuhnya. Singgakatnya mereka terlalu kelelahan dengan aktifitas yang memang baru mereka lakulan untuk pertama kali seumur hidup mereka.

Namja yang tampan memeluk Namja yang manis dengan posesiv, seakan Namja itu akan menghilang dari sisinya jika ia tak memeluknya dengan erat. Rambutnya yang sekelam malam sama sekali tak tertata dan berantakan. Tubuh telanjanganya yang tertutupi selimut sedikit berkeringat dan membuat lekukan tubuh itu sedikit mengkilat dengan indah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Namja yang manis, yang tengah di peluk si Namja tanpan. Pinggangnya yang telanjang dan penuh dengan tanda kemerahan dipeluk dengan hati – hati oleh sang suami. Kepalanya menempel dengan nyaman di dada bidang yang telanjang milik sang suami. Rambutnya halus kini kusut bak benang yang melilit dengan rumit. Sangat acak – acakan. Serta dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari bibirnya yang manis.

Burung – burung diluar sana seperti ingin ikut andil, membantu sang sinar matari untuk membuat kedua Namja itu segera melabuhkan kapalnya. Mereka berkicau dengan sangat nyaring dan merdu. Seakan – akan memberitahukan kepada semua makhuk hidup bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk dinikmati, terutama kedua Namja yang masih bergelut dengan pelayaran kapal mereka di lautan mimpi.

Deretan awan putih yang seputih kapas yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan terbentuk tak menentu berjalan perlahan dilagit berwarna bitu itu. Siap mempersiapkan hari yang indah dan cerah agar semua makluk hidup menyambut hari yang indah nan tenang dengan hati yang gembira.

Matahari semakin menaikan dirinya ketempat yang lebih tinggi dilangit biru yang cerah. Burung – burung masih berkicau dengan merdu, beberapa terbang dan menikmati cerahnya hari ini. Angin bertiup sepoi – sepoi, membuat udara disekitar mereka menjadi sangat sejuk.

* * *

KIHAE

* * *

Perlahan salah satu dari Namja itu telah melabuhkan kapalnya dari lautan dunia mimpi. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sesekali ia menguap karena kantuk yang masih sedikit ia rasakan. Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap menelusuri setiap jengkal ruangan itu.

Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat indah dan sangat cantik. Namja yang telah membuka kedua matanya itu Kim Kibum. Namja yang telah menjadi suami dari Kim Donghae, namja yang kini masih sibuk dengan lautan mimpinya.

Kibum tersenyum tulus saat melihat istrinya yang terdidur dengan nyaman dipelukannya. Dipandanginya wajah Donghae dengan kedua bola matanya.

Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat tubuh bagian atas istrinya terekspost dengan bebas dan penuh dengan bercak – bercak merah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia ingat betul siapa yang telah memberikan tanda itu di tubuh Namja manis itu. Ya, Kim Kibum sendirilah yang telah menandai Namja itu dan menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya.

Rasa bahagia menyeruak dari hatinya. Mengingat ia telah memiliki hak penuh atas tubuh dan hati dari Namja bernama Kim Donghae itu. Dengan penuh sayang ia mencium sekilas pipi Namja manis itu.

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang Namja itu. Kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya yang telanjang menjadi berdiri. Dilihatnya Namja manis itu sekilas, kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Dan didalam ruangan itulah ia memulai ritual paginya. Seperti biasa.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxX KIHAE XxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

Suasana makan siang berjalan dengan penuh kecerian. Kedua Namja yang menjadi pemeran utama kita menikmati makanan mereka dengan lahap, seakan – akan mereka sudah tidak memakan makanan selama beberpa hari atau lebih.

"Kalian makannya pelan – pelan saja Chagi..." Nyonya Kim menyuruh mereka makan dengan pelan – pelan, tapi sepertinya perinyah Nyonya Kim sama sekali tak di anggap.

"Kami lapar Umma..." Jawab Kbum sambil terus memakan makanannya dengan lahap dengan jumlah porsi yang tidak sedikit.

"Aigo.. Pelan – pelan Chagi..." Kali ini Nyonya Lee, menyuruh putra kesayangannya untuk tidak makan dengan terburu – buru.

"Hae lapar Umma. Sejak kemarin Hae belum memakan apapun..." protes Donghae saat Ummanya menyuruh makan dengan pelan.

"Ne Umma tau... Tapi semua makanan ini tak akan hilang jika kau makan dengan pelan – pelan" Kata Nyonya Lee lagi. Putranya hanya menyengir dengan imut. Membuat Nyonya Kim dan Nyonya Lee menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka karena melihat kelakuan kekanak – kanakan mereka. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

"Hae apa masih sakit?" tanya Kibum dengan nada khawatir.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon di depan rumah Kibum, menikmati hari yang sangat cerah. Kibum duduk dibagian bawah dan Donghae duduk dipangkuan Kibum. Tangan Donghae berada dipinggang Namja manis itu, menyangganya agar tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan kepala Donghae sedang menempel dengan nyaman pada dada bidang milik Kibum.

"Sedikit..." jawab Donghae singkat.

"Mianhae, gara – gara aku bermain terlalu kasar tadi malam, kau jadi kesakitan seperti ini, lain kali aku kan bermain dengan lembut. Aku janji" ucap Kibum sambil mecium puncak kepala Donghae berkali – kali.

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Walaupun kau bermain kasar tadi malam tapi aku juga menikmatinya..." jawab Donghae malu – malu. "Lagi pula tadi malam adalah yang pertama untukku, jadi pasti sangat sakit, mungkin setelah terbiasa, sakitnya akan berkurang saat melakukannya..." lanjutnya.

"Gomawo, Saranghae Kim Donghae..." ucap Kibum dengan lembut. "Nado saranghae Kim Kibum..." jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Hae Chagi... Bagaimana kalo kita jalan – jalan sebentar, kau ingin menikmati hari ini dengan mu saja... Sekalikus kita kencan untuk yang bertama kali sebagai pasangan suami – istri" ajak Kibum kepada Donghae yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Boleh... Tapi kau harus membatuku berjalan... Arra" jawab Donghae sambil membuka matanya.

"Tentu saja Chagi, kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu sampai tujuan..." kata Kibum sambil menggoda Donghae

"Kau bisa saja Bummie..." jawab Donghae terkekeh.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Mereka berjalan perlahan menyelusuri jalanan yang agak ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mereka temui dalam perjalan menuju ketampat favorit mereka, yaitu sungai kecil. Mereka bercengkrama kecil sesekali saling menggoda dan saling memandang dengan tatapan yang hangat.

"Hae Chagi... Kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku, kan?" tanya Kibum saat mereka hampir sampai di sungai favorit mereka.

"Tentu saja... Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu dan terus mencintaimu... Tapi kau harus janji akan terus bersamaku Kim Kibum..." Kata Donghae sambil memandang wajah tampan Kibum.

"Ne... Aku berjanji, aku juga akan selalu bersamamu dan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi..." jawab Kibum mantap.

"Kalo begitu Kajja kita kesungai..." ajak Donghae.

Sesampainya di Sungai.

"Omo bukankah itu Jungsoo Hyung dan teman – teman?" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk segerombolan Namja yang sedang bermain dengan air.

"Kau benar, itu mereka... Kajja kita temui mereka Chagi..." kata Kibum kemudian beranjak menuju kesungai itu dengan menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat.

"Hyungdeul..." pekik Donghae kepada teman – teman sekolahnya sekaligus tetangganya itu. Kemudian Donghae melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kearah teman – temannya itu.

"Donghae–ah... Kibum–ah" jawab mereka kompak tanpa di komando.

"Apa yanh kalian lakukan disini? Kalian tidak sekolah Hyung? Bukannya waktu pulang sekolah masih lama? Atau jangan – jangan kalian membolos?" tanya Kibum panjang lebar sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Aish jangan menuduh sembarangan Kim Kibum..." sergah Sungmin sambil memandang tajam Kibum.

"Benar Kibum–ah, kami sama sekali tidak membolos, hari ini sekolah pulang awal karena para Guru akan mengadakan rapat tenatang ujian kita beberapa minggu lagi, jadi kami disini dan bermain disini..." Jawab Ryeowook panjang lebar. Diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Oh, hehehe, Mian ne..." kata Kibum tak enak.

"Ne tak apa.. Dan kenapa kalian kemari? Bukannya kalian dirumah dan bermesraan?" kata Jungsoo sedikit heran dengan pasangan baru itu. Bukannya bermesraan berdua malah pergi ketempat ini.

"Kami bosan dirumah seharian Hyung, lagi pula kami pergi untuk berkencan kok..." jawab Kibum cuek. Kemudian mengajak Donghae duduk di pinggiran sungai itu.

"Hahaha kalian sudah menikah kenapa harus kencan di luar? Lebiah enak kencan diatas tempat tidur, kan? Kheheehehe" ucap Kim Youngwoong dengan cengiran mesum yang kadarnya sudah tinggi.

"Kami sudah melakukannya semalam Hyung..." jawab Kibum dengan santai dan tanpa malu.

"MWO?" teriak mereka semua kecuali Kibum dan Youngwoon, mereka menyeringai dengan mesum. Sedangkan Donghae, ia hanya bisa meundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Bagaimana bisa Kibum dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka teleh melakukannya. Benar – benar memalukan.

"Ya Bummie, kenapa kau malah memberi tahukan kepada semua orang eoh?" protes Donghae kemudian sedikit memberi jitakan pada kepala Kibum. "Hehehe..." respon Kibum.

"Aigo, berarti kita akan segera punya keponakan Ne..." ucap MinWook sengat. "YEYYY" lanjut pasangan manis itu.

"Tentu saja, kalian tungggu saja kabar baik dari kami berdua."jawab Kibum sambil merangkul Donghae dengan mesra. Seakan ingin memamerkan kemesraan mereka kepada seluruh dunia.

"Kalian bisa saja... Nah sebaiknya ayo kita main air bersama – sama, sudah lama jugakan kita tak bermain bersama ditempat ini..." kata Jungsoo dengan antusias.

"TENTU SAJA KAMI MAU HYUNG" jawan mereka kompak.

Dan disanalah Kibum dan Donghae menghabiskan kencannya dengan teman – temannya. Tak perlu tepat yang malah ataupun tempat yang mewah. Asalkan senyum bahagia teruhir dari wajah itu, semua akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

* * *

—TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

Halllo Hallo kembali berjumpa lagi dengan saya XDXD

Hemmmmm saya melanggar jadwal Update sepertinya. Karena Update lebih cepat dari pada yang saya janjikan(?) pada fic lalu XD *dilempar panci

Chapter ini pendek. Mian, soalnya ini saya sedang diburu Waktu

dan jreng jreng... selama beberapa hari saya akan melaukan KEMAH pemirsa, banyangkan KEMAH ;A;

saya sedikit tidak suka dengan kegiatan itu u,u

Tapi yahhh saya bisa berbuat apa u,u dan belum ada kejutan di chapter ini ._.

Chapter selanjutnya saya Update hari kamiss ya, kalo ga kelupaan XDXD

setelah itu akan sangaaaaaaatttttt lama updatenya. Karena kemah mungkin dimulai hari Kamis or jumat u,u

So, makasih banget buat semua Reader yang mau membaca dan meReview Fic ini. Maaf tak bisa membalas satu - satu #bow

So Mind to Review? ^^b


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

#SKIP TIME SEHABIS UJIAN SEKOLAH

Malam hari yang damai dan tenang tampaknya tengah menyelimuti pasangan suami – istri yang sedang saling memadu kasih itu. Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain, mengecap rasa satu sama lain dan saling berbagi kehangatan dimalam ini. Kemudian mereka menyatukan raga mereka dan meleburnya menjadi satu. Dalam kasih dan cinta yang tulus yang mereka rasakan.

"Kau yakin besok akan pergi ke Seoul Hae Chagi?" tanya Kibum setelah mereka melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka setiap malam.

"Tentu saja Bummie, kau jangan khawatir aku pasti akan sampai dengan selamat dan semua akan baik – baik saja." Jawab Donghae sambil memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang kini tengah menatapkanya khawatir.

"Andai saja aku bisa menemanimu Chagiya..." lirih Kibum.

Besok adalah hari dimana Donghae akan mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi pemain musik serta penyanyi, seperti cita – citanya sejak dulu. Dan hal yang membuat Kibum sangat khawatir adalah Donghae pergi sendiri ke Seoul, kota yang sangat besar dan sangat luas. Bagaimana jika Donghae nanti tersesat? Bagaimana jika Donghae nanti mendapat musih? Bagaimana jika Donghae nanti dijahati oleh orang?

Demi tuhan andai saja besok audisi itu tidak berbarengan dengan hari dimana ia akan mengikuti ujian beasiswanya. Pasti dengan senang hati Kibum akan mengantar dan menenami Donghae sampai di Seoul. Ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa – apa dengan istrinya itu.

"Jangan khawatir Bummie, kau juga harus berkonsentrasi dengan ujian beasiswamu besok. Kau harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu supaya kau bisa mencapai cita – cita mu. Aku juga akan berjuang besok. Kita berdua sama – sama berjuang ne, Bummie..." Ujar Donhae seraya membayangkan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok serta tercapainya cita – cita mereka kelak. Bersama.

"Ne kau benar Chagi... Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan bieasiswa itu untuk kita berdua, untuk masa depan kita. Aku ingin mencapai cita – cita itu. Bersamamu dan selalu bersamamu..." Kibum tersenyum manis sembari memandang malam lagit yang bertaburan dengan bintang – bintang yang berkedip – kedip di atas sana.

"Tentu saja kau akan bisa mencapai cita – citamu. Kau sangat berbakat Kibummie..." Donghae menoleh kearah Suaminya sembari memberikan senyum tulus kepada Kibum. "Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu... Aku janji" lanjutnya, kemudian ia ikut menatap indahnya langit.

"Besok aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul setelah ujianku selesai... Akan lebih baik jika aku melihat penampilanmu besok, kau pasti akan sangat mengagumkan dan membuat semua orang terpesona dengan penampilanmu..." kata Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin akan Ke Seoul besok? Apa tidak lebih baik kau istirahat saja Bummie, kau pasti kelelahan besok, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Lagi pula jarak Seoul dengan tempat tinggal kita sangat jauh..." Ujar Donghae sambil meyakinkan Kibum agar ia mau istirahat saja dirumah.

"Aniyo, aku tetap ingin melihatmu saat audisi Chagi... Aku tak ingin melewatkannya..." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum menyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. "Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali..." lirih Kibum tanpa sadar dan sangat pelas serta tak di dengar oleh Donghae.

.

xXxXxXxXxX KIHAE XxXxXxXxXx

.

Pagi harinya. Matahari sama sekali tak mau menampakkan cahayanya barang sedikit saja seperti biasa. Seakan hari ini ia ingin bersembunyi dan tak mau menatap dunia. Kumpulan awan – awan putih seputih kapas sama sekali tak terlihat diatas sana. Gantinya, Awan berwarna hitam menutupi indahnya lautan biru langit menggantikan si awan putih yang biasa hadir di hari yang cerah. Angin berhembus dengan keras dan tak beraturan, mengakibatkan udara menjadi sangat dingin.

Bahkan burung – burung yang biasanya akan berkicau dengan nyaring dan merdupun sama sekali tak memperdengarkan kicauannya. Seakan – akan mereka sedang mogok dan tak ingin memperdengarkan kicauan indah mereka. Burung – burung itu hanya diam diatas ranting pohon. Saling berdempetan dan mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerang mereka.

Dan tak jauh dari burung – burung itu, tepatnya di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Kim Kibum, dua Namja terlihat sedang asik saling melempar argumen kepada laman bicaranya. Mereka seperti sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Chagiya, kau yakin akan pergi ke Seoul sendirian dalam cuaca yang kurang mendukung seperti ini? Kau lihat saja awan hitam diatasa sana, sangat hitam. Pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan yang sangat deras..." kata Namja bernama Kim Kibum itu dengan nada Khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja Hae... Lagi pula aku ke Seoul tidak sendiri, ada teman – teman lain yang akan menemaniku Ke Seoul. Kami akan menggunakan Bus kesana..." jawab Donghae meyakinkan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafa, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan terluka ataupun terlibat masalah disana..."

"Tentu saja Bummie Chagi... Dan kau harus berusaha mengerjakan ujian beasiswamu dengan semaksimal mungkin... Jangan lupa berdoa" Donghae membalas pelukan penuh kehangatan dari sang suami. Sebenarnya dari hati kecilnya ia sangat enggan meninggalkan Kibum dan pergi ke Seoul. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa cemas akan sesutau, namun ia tak tau apa itu.

"Ne tentu saja. Setelah selesai ujian, aku akan langsung menuju Seoul menjemputmu. Jangan lupa hidupkan Handphone mu dua pulauh emapat jam. Dan kau harus menjawab pangilanku sewaktu – waktu... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Donghae Changi..." Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae. Ia sama sekali tak ingin berpisah dari istrinya itu. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya atau entah pada Donghae.

"Ne, Tentu saja..." jawab Donghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua Namja itu melepaskan pelukan penuh kehangatan mereka. Donghae menatap mata Kibum penuh cinta dan kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mecium bibir Kibum. Dan Kibum dengan senang hari menyambut ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang itu...

"Ne Hae Chagi... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu..." kata Kibum.

"Aku juga Bummie..."Jawab Donghae. "Nah aku berangkat dulu ne, doakan aku semoga berhasil dalam audisi. Kau juga harus tetap berusaha..."

"Hati – hati dijalan..."

.

* * *

=== KIHAE ====

* * *

.

"Apa kau yakin akan menyusul Donghae ke Seoul, Bummie?" tanya sang Umma saat Kibum sedang bersiap – siap menuju ke Seoul, memjemput Donghae.

"Tentu saja Umma, aku kan kesana menggunakan motor, jadi akan lebih cepat sampai dari pada menggunakan Bus. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira ini Umma, bahwa aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk universitas–ku" jawab Kibum dengan matan dan bahagia. Pasalnya tadi ia berhasil menghadapi ujiannya dengan baik dan ia berhasil mendapat biasiswa itu.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu sore Chagi, apa tidak sebaiknya besok pagi saja eoh?" kata Ummanya dengan nada khawatir. Apalagi putra kesayangannya itu baru saja sampai dirumah, belum ada setengah jam dan putranya itu ingin ke Seoul menjemput istrinya. Demi Tuhan, Seoul itu sangat jauh, ia takut terjadi apa – apa putra kesayangannya itu.

"Gwencana Umma, aku akan berhati – hati sampai tujuan..." Kibum tersenyum tulus kepada Ummanya. Kemudian ia memeluk Ummanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seakan ia tak akan memberi pelukan kasih sayang itu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ne, Umma percaya padamu nak..." ucap Sang Umma sambil menahan air matanya. Entah karena memang cuaca yang sangat kurang mendukung atau karena akan terjadi Sesuatu, perasaan Nyonya Kim benar – benar tak enak untuk saat ini. Apalagi melihat Kibum yang akan ke Seoul. Hatinya terasa sangat berat melepaskannya.

"Ne Umma, aku berangkat Dulu... Jangan lupa menjaga diri dengan baik ne... Saraghae Umma... Annyeong ..."

Kibum berpamitan kepada Ummanya terlebih dahulu. Dan kini ia sudah siap dengan motor dan perlengkapan berkendaranya, juga dengan tas kecil yang berisi dengan kamera keasangannya. Dan tak lupa satu ikat mawar merah yang sudah di rangkai dengan indahnya ikut menemaninya menuju Seoul, menemui istri tercinta.

Kibum menyalakan motor itu dan mengemudianya meninggalkan pekarangan ruamahnya, desanya dan siap menuju Seoul yang jarakanya memang agak memerlukan waktu. Dengan hati yang gembira ia terus melajukan motornya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang menempel ditangannya.

'Semoga semua akan baik – baik saja...'

BRAKKK!

.

.

.

#Seoul

Donghae tampak sedang asyik menatap layar hanphone kesayangan-nya sambil sesekali tersenyum simpul. Ia Memandanginya dengan penuh arti. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari sang suami. Ya, Kibum sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Menemui Donghae, seperti janji yang telah di buatnya beberapa hari.

Donghae sudah tak sabar ingin sekali bertemu dengan kibum, ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat, jarang dari rumah mereka ke Seoul memang sangat jauh. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa dan semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruh kepada suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Sesuai janji hari ini saya mengUpload Chapter selanjutanya, yah, walaupun Chapter ini sangat pendek...

Hemmmm... Jumlah Review menurun eoh? Apa ceritanya semakin membosankan ya? u,u

Mau Sad Ending atau Happy Ending? mehahahhaha

Review Ne...

AYO pada Review untung kelangsungan dari Fic abal ini :3

Ga ada Review ga akan dilanjut lhooooohhhhhh :3

SO MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? ^^

Seeyou


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

#3 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki Fishy yang memadati tempat itu sudah tak terdengar lagi apa lagi hanya sekedar teriakan histeris para penggemar yang dapat dibilang fanatic itu. Namun senyuman Donghae serta semua Kru acara di backstage terukir dengan jelas. Hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh para Fishy. Ya, hari ini merupakan hari dimana Donghae melakukan comebacknya setelah hampir setahun vakum dari dunia musik.

Selama tiga tahun ini Donghae telah melakukan semua hal yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk debutnya. Tahun pertama ia menjalani training di perusahaan yang mengontraknya. Selama setahun itu Donghae selalu berusaha memberikan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam berlatih, selalu berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan jika ia melakukannya.

Tahun kedua usaha Donghae membuahkan hasil. Ia menjadi penyanyi solo dan dalam beberapa bulan saja namanya sudah sangat terkenal hingga keseluruh negara. Mereka begitu menyukai dan mengagumi kemampuan Donghae.

Namun, setahun yang lalu Donghae harus memfakumkan dirinya dari dunia entertaiment kerena suatu hal.

"Chukae Donghae–ssi, kau melalukannya dengan baik, semua Fishy benar – benar terhibur bahkan terpesona dengan penampilanmu tadi. Kau sungguh menabjubkan..." kata salah satu Kru dengan wajah bulatnya. Ia terus saja tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Gomawo Sunbae, aku mencoba yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan dan aku juga sangat senang saat para Fishy mau menerima–ku kembali..." jawab Donghae dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia teringat akan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang selalu mendukungnya serta membantunya untuk mencapai semua cita – citanya, hingga ia menjadi penyanyi terkenal seperti sekarang.

'Kau lihat Kibummie, sekarang aku sudah menjadi penyanyi yang cukup terkenal, akhirnya semua cita – citaku tercapai secara perlahan, Gomawo Bummie, karena kau selalu mendukung dan selalu menemani langkahku dalam melangkah kedepan. Andai kau disini bersama denganku saat ini Bummie, semua pasti akan lebih indah. Andai kau masih disampingku' Batin Kibum sambil menahan perih di dadanya.

—**FLASSBACK—**

Donghae mengambil nafas berkali – kali. Ia sangat gugup, beberapa saat lagi audisinya akan dimulai dan Kibum belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk memberikan semangat padanya. Tapi ia memakluminya karena memang Kibum harus menempuh jarak yang jauh untuk sampai di Seoul.

"Donghae–ssi, sangatnya giliran anda, silahkan memasuki ruang audisi..." kata salah satu Kru kepada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil nafas berat, mau tidak mau ia harus siap menghadapi audisi ini dan memberikan penampilan yang terbaik, sekalipun Kibum tak berada disampingnya saat ini, ia yakin Kibum pasti akan mendoakannya saat ini.

"Fighting Kim Donghae, kau pasti bisa.." ucap Donghae pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang audisi yang tak terlalu jauh dari.

Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan dengan tulus, semoga saja ia memberikan penampilan yang terbaik dengan usahanya sendiri dan para juri yang menyeleksi menyukai penampilannya. Dan semoga Kibum baik – baik saja di perjalanan.

.

.

.

Donghae sekarang dapat bernafas lega, ia baru saja memberikan penampilan terbaiknya kepada para juri dengan memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakan Kibum untuknya. Dengan sepenuh hati ia menyanyikan lagu itu karena memang lagu itu adalah lagu yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Saat ia selesai melantunkan lagu itu, semua juri memberikan sambutan yang sangat tak terduga, mereka bertepuk tangan dan memberikannya tanggapan yang positif.

Semoga saja jalan menggapai cita – cita akan menjadi mudah.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya. Jari – jari kecilnya sibuk mengetikkan kata – kata pada layar touchnya. Ia akan mengirim pesan kepada Kibum, ia ingin memberitahukan kepada Kibum bahwa ia berhasil memukau semua juri seperti yang pernah Kibum katakan kepadanya.

To : Bummie.

Bummie, kau masih dalam perjalanan?

Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa penampilanku sukses membuat semua juri terpukau dengan lagu ciptaanmu. Gomawo Chagi...

Baik – baik di jalan ne. Aku menunggumu

Saranghae...

Donghae tersenyum saat membaca ulang pesan yang akan dikirimkan kepada Kibum. Saat ini ia membayangkan wajah suaminya saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkannya. Kibum pasti bangga kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian handphonenya berbunyi. Tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengira bahwa yang menelfonnya pasti kibum. Namun ia salah saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar Handphone. Umma Kim, ibu mertuanya lah yang menelfonya.

"Yeoboseyo Umma.." jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang mengembang diswajahnya.

"Hae–ah, hiks hiks Hae..." ucap Umma Kim sambil terisak jauh disana. Senyum Donghae tiba – tiba menghilang. Perasaannya tak enak saat ini.

"Waeyo Umma, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa Umma?" tanya Donghae dengan penasaran.

"Bummie, hiks dia Hiks..."

Perasaan Donghae semakin tak enak. "Kenapa Dengan Bummie Umma?"

"Dia kecelakaan dan tubuhnya tidak ditemukan hiks, hanya ditemukan Dompet, ponsel dan motornya saja hiks, Bummie menghilang, Hae–ah" jawab Umma Kim diseberang sana. Tangisannya semakin menjadi – jadi.

"M— Mwo?" Tubuh Donghae terasa sangat lemat. Ia ambruk seketika. Air mata keluar dari wajah manisnya dengan deras. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa selain menangis. Suaminya kecelakaan dan tubuh suaminya menghilang.

Semua semakin gelap dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

—**FLASBACK END—**

.

.

.

Seorang Namja berumur tiga puluh tahunan, dengan langkah tergesa – gesa menaiki sebuah tangga yang agak panjang menuju ruangan dilantai dua. Namja itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Beberapa saat lalu ia mendengar alarm yang menandakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sesuatu diruangan itu.

Dengan segera ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan corak berwarna putih keperakan disetiap sisi. Disana terdapat beberapa mesin dan komputer yang fungsinya entah apa.

Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada benda yang berada disudut ruangan. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sudut ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran sedang. Diatas ranjang itu ada seseorang yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Orang itu –lebih tepatnya Namja yang tak sadarkan diri– memakai pakaian berwarna abu – abu dan perban yang membalut seluruh wajahnya. Berbagai selang dan alat – alat tertempel pada tubuh Namja itu. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami hal yang buruk.

Namja yang lebih tua, membelai pelan rambut Namja yang berbaring itu, kemudian ia mengecek monitor yang berada tepat disamping ranjang. Dililhatnya dengan teliti dan kemudian ia membelakan matanya saat ia melihat apa yang terdapat dilayar itu.

Detak jantung Namja yang terbaring itu semakin lama semakin lemah. Perlahan angka dari monitor itu berkurang.

Dengan cepat Namja tua itu mengambil alat yang berada diatas meja tak jauh dari layar monitor. Dihidupkannya alat itu dan kemudian ia menempelkannya pada dada Namja satunya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berkutat dengan alat itu, akhirnya ia dapat benafas dengan lega. Detak Jantung Namja itu telah kembali Normal.

Perlahan ia menghampiri Namja itu, lalu ia mendudukan dirinya pada kursi disamping ranjang kemudian ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

.

.

—**KIBUM POV—**

Gelap, semuanya berwarna hitam dan aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat apapun. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini? Dan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sebenarnya? Kenapa yang terakhir aku ingat hanyalah cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku ingat sedikit. Donghae. Ya, saat itu aku melakukan perjalanan menuju ke Seoul untuk menjembut dan memberi semangat pada Namja yang berstatus sebagai istriku itu. Tapi kenapa aku malah berapa di tempat yang sama sekali tak ada cahaya seperti ini.

Dimana kau Donghae? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Apa kau dapat melihatku saat ini?

Demi Tuhan, Kim Donghae aku sangat merindukanmu. Rindu dengan tatapan hangat matamu. Rindu dengan senyuman yang manis dan tulus dari bibirmu, rindu dengan suaramu yang sangat merdu dan aku rinduu dengan pelukan penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang darimu. Aku rindu dengan semua yang ada pada dirimu.

Kim Donghae. Aku mohon jawab aku, dimana kau saat ini? Apa kau dapat mendengar suaraku? Apa kau dapat melihat keberadaanku? Apa kau juga marasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ujian apa yang kau berikan kepada diriku. Berilah aku sedikit cahaya Ya Tuhan.

Beberapa saat kemudain aku melihat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan penuh kehangatan. Sekejap ruangan yang tadi gelpa gulita menjadi sangat terang dan menjadi sangat hangat. Kehangatan yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Kim Kibum, aku menunggumu, bersama dengan mereka yang membutuhkan kasih sayang darimu. Kembalilah, aku mohon, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Suara itu? Suara itu adalah suara dari Namja yang sangat aku rindukan. Itu suara Kim Donghae, istriku.

Aku mencoba berteriak memanggil namanya, namun nihil, tenggorokanku sama sekali tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Kenapa denga suaraku?

Aku mencoba berteriak, namun hasilnya tetap sia – sia. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa aku jadi tak bisa bersuara. Aku terus mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba hingga tubuhku terasa lemah dan aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya yang masuk membuatku perlahan mengerjabkan kedua mataku yang sepertinya dari tadi hanya terpejam. Setelah cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan, aku membuka mataku dengan sempurna.

'Uhh, ini dimana? Kenaka aku bisa berada disni? Bukankah tadi sangat gelap? Aku tadi bermimpi? Dan dimana Donghae' batinku sambil berusaha menduduk diri.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Warna putih keperakan mendominasi setiap sudut dalam ruangan ini. Bau obat – obatan yang begitu menyengat di hidungku. Apa ini dirumah sakit? Tapi kenapa bisa kau berda dirumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

'Akhhhh' kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku pandangi tubuhku yang sekarang terpasang berbagi jenis selang yang entah apa fungsinya. Aku menyentuh mukamu, ada perban yang membalut wajahku. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun Nak? Sykurlah, akhirnya kau membuka matamu setelah sekian lama kau tak sadarkan diri?" kata Namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku. Hei, tunggu dulu ia bilang tadi aku tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama? Apa maksudnya?

Kemudian ia memelukku dengan cepat dan ia sedikit terisak. "Aku sangat senang Nak, kau tau selama tiga tahun terakhir aku selalu merasa bersalah karena kau tak juga membuka kedua matamu..." katanya lagi.

"An— Anda siapa?" tanyaku pelan. Ia menatap wajahku kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ah, kau pasti tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya..." kata Namja yang sepertinya berumur tiga puluh tahuan itu.

"Namaku Tan Hangeng, aku adalah seorang dokter. Tiga tahun lalu kau , aku serta istriku mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu motor yang kau naiki menabrak mobil kami, hingga motor yang kau kendarai meledak. Saat itu kami berdua merasa sangat panik. Tanpa berpikir panjang kami menghampiri tubuhmu yang penuh dengan luka dan darah. Kami tak tau harus berbuap apa, kali tak mengenalmu dan tak ada identidasmu. Mungkin Dompet atau kartu identotasmu terjatuh saat menabrak mobil kami. Tanpa berpikir panjang kami langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit terdekat dan mengambil barang – barangmu seadanya."

Namja bernama Hangeng itu menghentikan ceritanya. "Kau koma saat itu. Selama setahun kami merawatmu dirumah sakit hingga kami memutuskan untuk merawatmu dirumah kami. Dan untungnya kami mempunyai peralatan yang sama dengan rumah sakit, sehingga kami tak kesulitan selama merawatmu." Hangeng tersenyum sangat tulus kepadaku.

"Jangan pikirkan macam – macam, kau istirahatlah, aku akan memberi tahukan kepada istriku bahwa kau sudah sadar. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat gembira mendengarnya."

Hangeng mengacak – mengacak rambutku pelan sebelum ia meninggalkan ku sendiri diruangan itu. Aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi, kemudian menatap langit – langit ruangan itu.

Jadi selama tiga tahun aku tak sadarkan diri dan itu karena kecelakaan yang aku yakini akibat kecerobohanku. Dan selama itukah aku tak sadarkan diri?

Memori otakku kuputar kembali dengan kejadian terakhir yang aku ingat. Saat itu aku menuju ke Seoul ingin menenui Donghae, kemudian aku tak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mata tepat didepanku. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Bagaimana dengan Donghae dan yang lain?

Aku sangat merindukan mereka.

* * *

—TBC—

End or tbc? Terserah readers

(^.^)/ Min to Review?

* * *

Masih ada yang inget FIC ini hahhahha XD maaf buat keterlambatan Update, karena saking banyaknya tugas yang menumpyk jadi saya tak bisa melanjutkan fic ini :(

Tapi tenang liburan segera datang :D dan saya akan melanjutkan Fic ini kembali ^^

Balasan Review dijadikan satu ya : Yap, kibum kecelakan XD

Ini kejadian 3 tahun kemudian XD *cepet banget

Fic ini memang terinpirasi dari Key Of Heart, tapi tenang saja, karena banyak(?) yg meminta Hapy Ending, maka endingnya akan jauh berbeda dari MVnya XD nyahahha Karena saya sendiri benci Sad Ending u.u

Mana tega saya memisahkan dua anak manusia yaang saling menyayangi itu XD

Biarkan mereka hidup berdua dan membangun keluarga barunnyA XD

Buat Typonya mian ne XD ehehehhe ^^a

So Mind to Review Again?

Buat penyemangat saya XD

See You :3

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER

**arriedonghae**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**Inspirasi (BoA – Key Of Heart)**

* * *

**Warning : **BL, YAOI, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini :P. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

KIHAE

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Key Of Heart © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**===KIBUM POV===**

* * *

"Kau harus makan yang banyak _ne_. Agar kau pulih dengan cepat. _Umma_ sudah memasakan banyak makanan untukmu dan _Appa_..." kata Tan Heechul, _Namja_ yang menjadi istri dari Tan Hangeng. _Namja_ cantik itu sangat telaten saat melayani kami berdua. Ia memang cocok menjadi seorang ibu.

_Umma_? Ya, tiga hari lalu setelah Hangeng memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah sadar kepada Heechul, mereka menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dan lebih detail kepadaku selama aku tak sadarkan diri. Begitu pula denganku, aku menceritakan kepada mereka tentang keluargaku dan kehidupanku sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan.

Sejak saat itu pula Heechul dan Hangeng menyuruhku untuk memanggil sebutan _Umma_ dan _Appa_, karena mereka berdua telah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Awalnya aku menolak karena tak enak hati, bagaimanapun aku sangat merasa bersalah terhadap mereka dan sekalikus berterima kasih karena mereka telah merawatku selam aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku juga meminta mereka mengantarkanku kerumah, aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi.

Tetapi mereka tidak setuju, mereka bilang akan mengantarkanku kerumah saat keadaanku benar – benar sudah pulih agar keluargaku tak mencemaskanku saat melihatku nanti. Lagi pula ini bukan lagi di Korea, selama aku koma mereka membawaku keluar negeri karena Hangeng yang dipindah tugaskan.

Mereka benar – benar peduli padaku, hingga aku menyetujui permintaan mereka. Lagi pula mereka berdua belum mempunyai momongan. Oleh karena itu aku setuju saat mereka menginginkan ku menjadi putra mereka. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini untuk membalas kebaikan mereka padaku.

"Ne _Umma_, Gomawo.." Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus kepada _Umma_. "Selamat makan semua" lanjutku.

Aku memakan makananku dengan cepat dan rakus. Satu hal yang tak berubah sejak aku tak sadarkan diri. Napsu makanku. Sejak dulu aku memang terkenal dengan Namja yang mempunyai napsu makan yang besar. Walaupun begitu tubuhku tetap kurus.

_Umma_ tersenyum geli saat melihat cara makanku. "Pelan – pelan saja Chagi, kau bisa tersedak nanti..." katanya sambil menikmati makanannya sendiri. Aku hanya membalas dengan memberikan cengiran khas ku. Kata – kata Heechul _Umma_ barusan mengingatkanku dengan _Umma_ kandungku, karena setiap makan, beliau selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan dengan pelan – pelan.

"_Umma_ ingin sekali bertemu dengan keluarga aslimu Bummie..." kata _Umma_ Heechul tiba – tiba. Kemudian ia menatapaku dengan dalam. "_Umma_ juga ingin segera melihat wajah istrimu..." ia tersenyum tulus. "Oleh karena itu Bummie harua rajin terapi dan minum Obat, agar kita bisa segera menemui mereka di Korea" lanjutnya.

"_Umma_ mu benar Bummie, kau jangan malas minum obat seperti kemarin, Arra." Kata _Appa_ Hangeng.

"Ne _Appa_, ne _Umma_, Gomawo" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku pun tak sabar ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka secepat mungkin. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku ingin segera melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang selama ini terbelenggu didalam hatiku. Membagi cerita dengan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi padaku.

Ah, sungguh aku tak sabar sampai hari itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Selama dua minggu ini aku selalu menjalani terapi dengan semangat dan giat. Selalu menghabiskan makanan dan obat – obatku tepat waktu walalu pada dasarnya aku membenci benda kecil yang mempunyai rasa pahit itu.

Beberapa minggu ini pula aku mengetahui fakta yang membuatku tersenyum dengan senang. Fakta yang membuatku bangga akan dirinya. Kalian bisa tebak?

Tepat. Ini mengenai Istriku, Kim Donghae. Saat ini ia telah menjadi menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal seperti yang di cita – citakannya. Ia begitu bersinar dan semakin sempurna dimataku. Kerinduanku pun semakin lama semakin besar dan tak terbendung lagi, ingin rasanya kau memeluk tubuh kecilnya dan mencium bibirnya. Kim Donghae, aku merindukanmu.

Aku juga mulai mengoleksi dan mengunduh semua gambarnya di internet. Dan menyimpannya di kamera kesayanganngaku. Ah ya, aku lupa sesuatu. Kalian ingat dengan kamera kesayanganku yang aku bawa saat perjalanan menuju ke Seoul? _Appa_ memberitahukan padaku bahwa ia hanya menemukan tas serta kalung saat kecelakaan. Kemudian ia membawanya bersamaku.

Dan didalam tas itu berisi kamera kesayanganku dan untung saja tak ada kerusakan yang berarti saat kecelakan. Sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah manis Donghae beberapa tahun lalu.

"Bummie, cepat turun dari kamarmu, kita berangkat sekarang..." teriak _Umma_ dari lantai satu.

"Ne _Umma_" jawabku, kalau kalian bertama kenama kami hendak pergi? Jawabannya adalah ke Korea. Hari ini kami bertiga akan pulang ke negara tercinta. Beberapa hari lalu _Appa_ mendapat surat tentang pemindahan tugas kembali ke Korea. Sehingga kami dapat berangkat ke korea lebih awal. Walapun kesehatanku belum sembuh total dan juga wajahku yang masih terpasang perban tapi itu tak masalah, yang paling penting aku bisa kembali ke Korea dan menemui Donghae dan keluargaku. Sungguh betapa bahagianya aku.

.

.

.

Korea.

Betapa aku merindukan tempat ini, setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya kami bertiga sampai juga dibandaran Seoul. Kami memutuskan pulang kerumah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menemui keluargaku.

Dalam perjalan, aku tak henti – hentinya menatap sepanjang jalan kota Seoul. Keadaannya jauh berbeda dari tiga tahun lalu atau sebelum tiga tahun lalu saat aku mengunjungi dan bermain di Seoul.

Deretan – deretan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, puluhan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, pelajan kaki yang sedang terlihat terburu – buru, serta beberapa orang yang kelihatan asik sedang bermain dengan temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil yang kami naiki berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat indah dan besar. Rumah ini lebih mewah dari pada rumah milik mereka yang berada diluar negri. Pasti _Appa_ dan _Umma_ adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Apa lagi pekerjaan mereka sama – sama Dokter.

Aku jadi ingat rumah sederhanaku di Desa, aku sangat merindukan tempat itu dan semua yang ada disana. Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa berada disana saat ini. Memeluk _Umma_ dan yang lainnya. Bermain dengan teman – teman dan pastinya melepas rindu kepada Donghae.

"Bummie, ayo masuk, jangan melamun terus, kau perlu istirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang kita..." ajak _Umma_ Heechul dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk, "Ne _Umma_, Kajja..." balasku. Kemudian aku membawa barang bawaanku yang memang tak begitu banyak. Hanya tas kecil dan beberapa pakaian yang diberikan oleh mereka padaku saat diluar negri. Sebenarnya disana mereka ingin memberikan apapun padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Walau aku meminta satu hal kepada mereka, yaitu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Donghae. Entah itu kaset albumnya ataupun majalah – majalah yang membahas tentangnya.

Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya. Rumah ini benar – benar mewah, dilihat dari luar saja sudah ketahuan bahwa tak sembarang orang dapat mempunyai rumah yang seperti ini, dan didalamnya lebih menabjubkan lagi. Ah, biarlah, toh semua ini bukan milikku, cukup mengaguminya beberapa saat saja.

"Kajja Bummie, _Appa_ akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu..." ajak _Appa_ sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah _Appa_.

Sesampainya aku didepan pintu yang aku yakini sebagai kamar yang dimaksud _Appa_, kami berhenti sejenak. "Bummie istrirahat Ne... nanti sore _Appa_ punya kejutan untukmu..." kata _Appa_ dengan senyum misterius. "Semoga kau suka dengan kamarmu Nak.." lanjutnya sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendiri.

Perlahan kudorong pintu berwarna putih itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat apa yang berada didalam kamar itu. Donghae, maksudku bukan Donghae yang nyata, tetapi foto – foto Donghae dengan berbagai pose yang berbeda tertempel berjejer di sepanjang dinding hingga memenuhi kamar ini.

Aku tersenyum. Pasti ini _Appa_ dan _Umma_ yang melakukannya. Mereka benar – benar menyayangiku hingga mereka melakukan semua ini untukku.

Aku membersihkan tubuhku sebelum berbaring diatas ranjang berukuran king zise itu. Aku menerawang jauh sambil memegang kalung yang aku kenakan. Semoga kita dapat bertemu secepatnya Donghae.

.

.

.

"Kau siap Nak?" tanya _Umma_ dan _Appa_ saat aku menuruni tangga. Aku mengangguk antusias.

Pernahkan kalian menduga bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan istriku. Ya, itu benar, saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, tadi _Appa_ dan _Umma_ mengampiriku dikamar. Lantas mereka memberiku sebuah amplop berwarna kecoklatan.

Apa bertanya kepada mereka, apa isi dari amplop itu, mereka hanya terseyum dan menyuruhku membukanya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka amlop itu dan mengambil isinya. Ada tiga benda yang aku yakini adalah sebuat tiket berwarna emas. Mungkin ini adalah tiket konser.

Aku memandang mereka bingung. Untuk apa mereka memberikanku tiket ini. Mereka tersenyum menanggapi pandangan bingungku dan menyuruhku melihat bagian lain dari tiket itu.

Mataku terbelalak dengan sempurna, itu adalah tiket konser Donghae. Namja yang telah mengisi hatiku. Lantas aku tersenyum dengan senang dan memeluk mereka dengan tulus tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Kajja, sebentar lagi acara dimulai, kau tak ingin melewatkan konser ini kan?" kata _Appa_ sambil menggodaku. Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kali ini aku memakai kaos berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam yang sepadan dengan warna celana dan sepatuku. Tak lupa dengan perban yang menutupi bagian wajahku karena memang wajahku yang belum sembuh total. Oleh karena itu _Appa_ dan _Umma_ melarang untuk melepaskan perban itu sampai aku sembuh kecuali saat mengganti dengan perban yang baru.

**===KIBUM POV END===**

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga telah sampai ditempat diselenggarannya konser itu, duduk dikursi VIP, agar mereka dapat melihat Donghae dengan jelas. Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum saat melihat putra angkatnya sejak tadi tersenyum dengan tulus. Rupanya ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang istri tercinta.

Lautan manusia juga memenuhi stadiun itu. Teriakan antusia dari penggemar menggema diberbagai sudut, mereka juga terlihat sangat tak sabar untuk menyaksikan penampilan idolanya. Kibum kembali memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, ia tak menyangkan puluhan ribu orang itu adalah penggemar dari istrinya, setidaknya ia masih menganggap Donghae sebagai istrinya setelah kejadian tiga tahun silam, dan pada kenyataannya mereka sama sekali belum terpisah. Ia juga pernah berpikir apa Donghae tekah melupakannya setelah ia tak sadarkan diri selama tiga tahun, namun ia percaya pada janji mereka sehingga ia membuang jauh – jauh pemikiran itu.

Tiba – tiba seluruh lampu pada bangku penonton mati seketika, digantikan dengan lampu yang menginari seluruh panggung. Sontak terdengar teriakan antusias dari ribuan manusia di stadiun itu.

Suara musik mulai menggema diseluruh ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Teriakan para fans yang menyebut dirinya FISHY pun semakin terdengar. Membuat semua orang disana merinding karena bahagia.

Diatas panggung mulai bereberapa dancer yang mulai menari mengikuti irama lagu. Dan disaat itulah artis utama acara ini muncul dari langit dengan tali yang mengikatnya.

Semua orang kembali berteriak. Kibum menajamkan watanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Demi Tuhan, saat ini ia melihat wajah Donghae dengan jelas. Donghae terlihat semakin bersinar dan manis dimatanya, tanpa sadarpun ia meneriakan nama Donghae.

"Donghae Saranghaeyo..." katanya walau tak sekencang penonton lain.

.

.

Acara hampir selesai, saat ini Donghae sedang berdiri ditengah panggung sambil memberikan banyak ucapan terimakasih, karena para FISHY mau menunggunya setelah ia istirahat dari dunia hiburan selama beberapa bulan.

Tak jauh dari mereka Kibum sama sekali tak henti – hentinya memamerkan senyum manisnya walau wajahnya tertutup dengan perban. Bahkan ada beberapa dari penonton yang terpesona saat tak sengaja melihat senyum menawan milik Kibum.

"Jongmal Gomawo Yeorobun..." teriak Donghae dari panggung. "SARANGHAEYO" teriaknya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang Nanja tampan dengan tubuh yang atlentis menghampiri Donghae yang berada ditengah panggung. Lalu _Namja_ itu memeluk tubuh Donghae yang penuh dengan butir keringat kedalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat. Kemudian _Namja_ itu mencium kedua pipi Donghae.

"KYAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAA" teriak para penonton saat melihat adegan Donghae dan _Namja_ yang bernama Choi Siwon itu diatas panggung.

Tak lama kemudian muncul _Namja_ lain yang membawa seikat bungan mawar ditangannya. Kemudian ia memeluk Donghae, sama seperti apa yang dilakuakn oleh Siwon tadi. _Namja_ yang ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya ia memberikan ciuman dipipi Donghae juga kemudian memberikan seikat mawar itu untuk Donghae.

"KYAAAA"

"KYAAAA" teriak para penonton dengan antusias.

Kibum, jangan lupakan dia. Ia hanya dapat terpaku dan membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat kedua _namja_ itu memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi Donghae, istrinya. Entah itu tuntutan peran atau semacamnya tetapi hatinya seperti tergores oleh belati yang sangat tajam dan rasanya sangat sakit.

Inikah jawaban akan pertanyaan Kibum waktu itu? Saat ia menduga apakah Donghae telah melupakannya dan menggantikan dirinya dengan orang lain?

Haruskah ia menyerah saat ini?

Haruskan ia menyerahkan Donghae kepada orang lain?

.

.

.

Semua langkah puluhan manusian memenuhi stadium itu. Kini acara sudah selesai dan mereka meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Kecuali tiga _Namja_ yang masih terduduk di kursi VIPnya. Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk dan memikirkan hal yang sedang terjadi padanya dan Donghae. Hangeng dan Heechul yang terus memperhatikan wajah putranya yang terlihat sangat bersedih sekarang, tak seperti tadi, senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya kini menghilang.

"_Gwencana_ Bummie?" tanya sanga _Umma_ khawatir kepada Kibum. Kibum mendongak, memaksakan senyuman dibibirnya.

"_Gwencana_ _Umma_... _Kajja_ kita pergi.." kata Kibum sambil berdiri dari kusinya.

"Tidak sekarang Bummie, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ harus menemui teman kami sebentar, kita tunggu sepi baru kita turun..." jawab Hangeng membuat Kibum mendudukan dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah _Appa_, tapi bolehkah aku jalan – jalan sebentar? Aku ingin melihat – lihat..." Kibum meminta kepada orang tuanya.

"Tentu Bummie, bawa kartu ini supaya kau bisa jalan – jalan disekitar panggung dengan leluasa karena kartu itu bukti bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga kami.." jawab Hangeng sambil menyerahkan kartu yang dimaksudnya. Sebagai informasi, kerabat Hangenglah yang menjadi promotor untuk acara ini. Sehingga Kibum dapat berjalan – jalan secara leluasa jika memaki kartu itu dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan menggangunya.

.

Kibum berjalan mengelilingi daerah sekitar panggung. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba – tiba. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat Donghae sedang menari dibawah lampu – lampu panggung yang tak menyala. Sepertinya ia sedang berlatih walaupun acara sudah selesai.

Kibum dengan cepat mengeluarkan kameranya. Lantas ia memotret momen itu. Memotret setiap pergerakan Donghae yang terlihat sangat lincah dan mahir.

Donghae menghentikan gerakannya dan mengambil air minum tak jauh darinya. Kibum yang melihat itu juga tak menyiakan untuk segera mengambil gambar dari _Namja_ itu.

Ia mendongak mengamati Donghae dengan seksama. Matanya terbelalak. Lampu tepat diatas Donghae mengelurkan percikan api yang cukup banyak membuat Kibum segera berlari menuju tempat Donghae yang akan tertimpa lampu itu.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Donghae dalam pelukannya kemudian melempar tubuh mereka kesamping. Beberapa saat kemudain lampu itu meledak dan jatuh kebawah. Tepat dimana Donghae berdiri sebelumnya.

Mata hitam Kibum bertemu dengan mata hitam Donghae. Mereka saling bertapan hingga Kibum memalingkan mukanya dari Donghae.

.

.

.

—**Donghae Pov—**

Aku menatap matanya yang hitam sekelam malam. Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, mata itu mengingatkanku pada Kibum, suamiku yang menghilang secara misterius tiga tahun yang lalu. Mata yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini. Begitu juga pelimik mata itu. Ingin rasanya aku memegang wajah pemilik mata itu.

Aku terbelalak, saat aku perhatikan wajahnya, ternyata wajahnya tertutupi oleh perban yang membalut seluruh mukanya. Sepertinya _Namja_ itu menyadari kalo tadi aku sempat terbelalak, sehingga saat ini ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ya Tuhan, bukan maksudku seperti itu, pasti ia mengira bahwa kau menghinanya atau menganggapnya jijik.

Aku hendak membuka suara, namun aku urungkan niat itu karena aku melihat kamera yang tergelatak tak jauh dariku. Pasti kamera itu milik _Namja_ itu. Kuulungkan tanganku menuju kamera itu dan mengambilnya. Aku tak sengaja memencet tompol pada kamera itu, kemudian wajahkulah yang sedang meminum air tadi terpampang jelas dibenda berwarna keperakan ini. Apa _Namja_ itu adalah salah satu penggemarku?

Kuberanikan menatapnya sekali lagi dan ternyata ia juga menatapku. Kami saling menatap dalam diam cukup lama. Hingga entah dapat dorongan dari mana, aku memajukan wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya yang tertutup perban dengan jelas. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi hingga suara seseorang mengagetkanku.

"_Gweancana Donghae–ah?"_ tanya orang itu. Itu adalah Siwon, sahabatku.

"_Ne_ Wonnie..." aku menjawab dengan jujur, karena memang aku tak menagalami luka sedikitpun. Siwon menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Dengan cepat aku membalas uluran tangannhya hingga aku kembali berdiri. Kulihat _Namja_ itu juga ikut berdiri sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu ia telah pergi begitu saja.

Aku memandang pungungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh, entah kenapa aku merasa tak rela saat melihat ia pergi menjauh.

"Hae, sebaiknya kau istirahat" kata Siwon. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu mengikuiti Siwon. Tanganku terasa janggal, aku menolehkan pandanganku ke tanganku yang ternyata masih memegang kamera _Namja_ tadi. Aku benar – benar lupa. Kenapa kamera ini tak aku berikan kepadanya tadi. Saat ini _Namja_ itu pasti sedang mencari kameranya.

"Wonnie aku pergi sebentar, aku ada urusan sedikit..." kataku sambil melepas pangutan tangan kami yang baru aku sadar. Siwon menatapku aneh.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau harus istirahat, Kyuhyun juga mencarimu tadi Hae..." balas Siwon sambil memandangku curiga.

"Aku hanya sebentar, kau bilang saja ke Kyuhyunnie untuk menungguku sebentar.. Oh Wonnie, aku tak akan lama, aku janji .. Oke..." kataku sambil meyakinkannya.

Ia mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang istirahat.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, kemudian aku menyelusuri setiap tempat dari stadiun ini. Bahkan aku bertanya pada beberapa orang yang aku jumpai, namun hasilnya, mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa _Namja_ tadi. Sudah cukup lama aku berkeliling, namun aku sama sekali tak menemukan _Namja_ yan telah menolongku tadi.

Aku pasrah, saat aku hendak membalikan tubuhku, aku melihat _Namja_ itu. Sepertinya ia juga sedang melihatku, aku medekat padanya begitu pula dengannya, ia juga mendekat padaku. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga kami saling berbertemu. Dan sekarang kami hampir berjejeran. Aku ingin membuka suara namun entah kenapa suaraku seperti bungkam seketika.

_Namja_ itu terus berjalan dan melirikku seketika. Begitu pula denganku, namun saat aku melihat arah matanya, ternyata ia tak meliriku, ia melirit sesuatu yang berada dileherku. Ya, aku yakin _Namja_ itu melirik kalung yang aku kenakan. Otomatis aku memperhatikan kalungku. Tak sengaja pandanganku menatap kamera itu dan ada sesuatu yang mengkilat pada gantungan kamera itu. Bukankah benda ini adalah sebuah kalung? Dan anehnya lagi kaluang ini sama persis dengan kalung yang aku kenakan.

Mungkinkah _Namja_ tadi adalah Kibum—ku? Tapi apa mungkin. Tanganku perlahan menekan tombol pada kamera itu dan melihat isi dari kamera itu, menekannya beberapa kali. Ya Tuhan, bukankah ini gambarku saat aku dan Kibum sedang berada disungai didesa kami? Dan aku beberapa fotoku dan Kibum dimasa lalu.

Tangannya otomatis memegang kalung yang aku kenakan. Kemudian aku membalikan tubuhku, ia hampir sampai pada pintu keluar, lalu ia menatapku sekilas dengan air mata yang menetes pada kedua matanya.

Itu Kibum, aku yakin. Aku berlari kearahnya, namun langkahku terhenti oleh beberapa penjaga yang melarangku menuju ke pintu keluar karena disana banyak fans yang sedang menungguku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Punggung Kibum semakin jauh, aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun suaraku kurang keras. Aku semakin frustasi saat tubuhnya menghilang dibalik kerumpunan orang yang berdiri dipintu itu. Aku meneteskan air mata, aku harus berbuat apa? Akankah kisahku dan Kibum memang harus berakhir? Ya Tuhan, tapi aku tak sanggup untuk kehilangannya lagi, karena aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

End? ._.v

No coment *plak

EDITETD sedikit.

Maaf buat keterlambatan. Chapter kemarin jelek ya u,u Review turun drastis(?)

Yaudahlah gapapa, yang penting sudah ada yang mau membaca dan Mereview fic ini X))

Akh akhirnya Kibum dan Donghae dipertemukan *ketawa ketawa sendiri ada KiHae moment...

Bagaimana? Endingnya bagus enggak X)) *senyum malaikant *ditabok reader...

Yasudahlah :p ini TBC ga ya? Kasih tau ga ya? :p

REVIEW ya... Oke oke buat ketentuan akhir X))

-arriedonghae-


End file.
